Conventionally, an air conditioner for a vehicle measures an interior vehicle temperature, an occupant's temperature, etc., and controls air-conditioning of the vehicle.
The conventional air conditioner for a vehicle includes: an air-conditioning unit that supplies air into a vehicle; an information obtainment unit that obtains state information indicating a state related to the vehicle; an estimation unit that estimates an air-conditioning state; a determination unit that determines a recommended operation; and a control unit that controls air conditioning. In the case where a setting operation for improving fuel economy is performed on the basis of the state information obtained by the information obtainment unit, the estimation unit estimates in what air-conditioning state the interior of the vehicle would be after predetermined time elapses. When the air-conditioning state estimated by the estimation unit satisfies a comfort condition as a result of the estimation that the interior of the vehicle would be comfortable for occupants, the determination unit recommends the setting operation. The control unit controls the air-conditioning unit according to the setting operation recommended by the determination unit (refer to Patent Literature (PTL) 1).